Kau yang Mengikatku dengan Cinta
by Hiruma Enma 01
Summary: Sakura mencintainya. Sakura terikat dengannya. Janji masa lalu yang membuat Sakura bertahan. Tapi mengapa pria itu tidak kunjung melepasnya, bahkan ketika sudah tidak ada lagi alasan yang mengikat Sakura? Chara death.


12 Maret 20XX, Tokyo-Saat ini.

Sakura menatap foto berfigura kayu bercat hitam di hadapannya dengan tatapan mata yang kosong. Matanya merah sembab, dan pakaian serba hitam memperburuk keadaanya. Gadis itu jelas terlihat sedih, lebih dari itu, dia terlihat hancur.

"Kenapa?" Sakura berucap lirik. Jemari kurusnya mengelus kaca figura foto seorang pria yang amat dikenalnya itu dengan lembut. Figura itu tampak begitu gelap. Segelap perasaan Sakura saat ini. "Selalu kau yang membuatku sakit?" Ia melanjutkan masih sama lirihnya.

"Kenapa? Sakura meremas rok hitam sepanjang lutut yang dikenakannya dengan tangan yang lain. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan entah itu amarah atau tangis yang siap membanjiri pipi pucatnya. "Selalu kau yang membuatku sakit?" Ia berbisik dengan suara serak yang sama.

"Kenapa?" Sakura menarik tangannya dari pigura dan menjatuhkan tangannya di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Kakinya bergetar dan seolah tidak dapat lagi menahan berat tubuhnya, gadis itu merosot hingga terduduk di lantai yang dingin. Sedingin hatinya sekarang. "Selalu kau yang lari dariku?"

"Kenapa?" Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ia terisak. Membungkukan dirinya hingga ia bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kacau diantara tangannya di lantai. "Selalu kau yang membuat hatiku kosong dan dingin?"

"Jawab aku brengsek. JAWABBB!" Sakura meraung keras. Seolah menggila, ia raih bunga terdekat yang bisa diraihnya dan melemparkannya ke arah foto di atas meja altar. Tetapi foto itu tetap bergeming.

"Aku menyerah tentangmu. Aku menyerah mengharapkan cintamu. Aku sudah menyerah akan segala hal yang berhubungan denganmu. Tapi sekarang… Kau malah pergi begitu saja tanpa permintaan maaf akan dua puluh tahun penuh kesakitan yang kualami karenamu?" Sakura tertawa sinis.

"Jangan gila kau sialan." Sakura melanjutkan monolognya yang seperti tanpa akhir. "Kau yang membuatku begini dan kau pergi tanpa memperbaikinya?" Sakura kembali terisak.

"Yang benar saja. Hidupku tidak pernah sama lagi dan memang selalu seperti itu sejak aku mencintaimu. Aku yang masih kecil dengan bodohnya mencintaimu dan berharap kau akan mencintaiku walau sedikit. Aku sudah menghabiskan dua puluh tahun berhargaku yang sia-sia hanya demi mengemis cinta darimu. Aku yang begitu bodoh hingga berharap padamu."

Sakura berteriak dalam satu tarikan nafas yang panjang. Setelahnya ia terbatuk-batuk dengan nafas yang menderu cepat. Matanya mulai tidak fokus, tapi ia tetap bertahan di situ, menatap foto yang masih sama. menatap sosok yang masih sama.

"Dan kau pergi begitu saja. Membawa seluruh cintaku bersamamu,"

Hening untuk sesaat. Kemudian ia berbisik. "Sasuke."

Mata hijau itu bergetar membalas tatapan mata hitam di dalam foto yang berfigurakan kayu bercat hitam. Sosok yang terlihat tampan walau dengan pipi tirus dan pucat. Sosok yang terlihat lemah, dalam balutan pria dingin yang menyebalkan. Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama, Hurt/Confron, Tagedy, and Romance

* * *

14 Juli 20XX, Tokyo-20 tahun yang lalu.

Tampak dua anak kecil sedang bermain di dalam kotak pasir. Mereka mengenakan seragam khas taman kanak-kanak. Pakaian berwarna kuning cerah dengan bawahan celana pendek biru muda. Salah satunya adalah gadis berambut sewarna salju musim semi, _cerry blossoom_.

" _Ne_ , Sasuke- _kun_." Gadis kecil itu tampak begitu bahagia. Wajah _cubby_ nya dihiasi semburat merah muda yang manis. Senyum merekah di bibirnya yang merona.

"Ya?"

"Ehehehe…" Sakura, si gadis kecil, tertawa bahagia. "Apa nanti kalau Sasuke- _kun_ mau menjadikan aku istri seperti _Kaa_ - _cha_ dan _To_ _u_ - _cha_?" Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh harap melalui mata sewarna musim semi, hijau _emerald_ yang cantik.

Sasuke sedikit bidung dengan maksud Sakura. Anak laki-laki berusia lima tahun itu hanya tahu Sakura ingin menjadi seperti _Tou_ - _chan_ dan _Kaa_ - _chan_ nya jika sudah besar nanti. "Unm." Sasuke yang polos mengiyakan permintaan Sakura.

"Benarkah? Janji ya?" Sakura menawarkan kelingkingnya. Sasuke hanya menatap kelingking kecil itu dalam diam. Tidak tahu harus menautkan kelingkingnya atau bagaimana.

"Kenapa?" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Sasuke- _kun_ tidak mau berjanji padaku?" Sakura menatap Sasuke sedih.

Sasuke yang merasa bersalah membuat temannya sedih langsung mengiyakan. "Baiklah aku berjanji." Sasuke mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Sakura. Senyum merekah kembali menghiasi wajah manis gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu.

"Makasih ya, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku suka Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura memeluk Sasuke erat. Sasuke hanya tercenung dalam dekapan gadis kecil itu.

"Neee… Kenapa kalian bermain berdua tanpa mengajak Naru dan Hina- _chan_ main?" Naruto yang tida-tiba datang mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Na. Hahhhh.. Haahhh.. Hahh.. Ru- _kun_ jangan lari cepat-cepat. Naru- _kun_ , Hina capek." Hinata yang mengikuti lari cepat Naruto hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti dan menghela nafas cepat setelah capek berlari.

"Tapi, Sasuke bermain tanpa mengajak kita, Hina- _chan_. Jahat sekali kan?" Naruto kembali cemberut karena kesal.

"Kalau Sasu- _kun_ tidak mengajak Naru- _kun_ main. Naru- _kun_ bisa main sama Hina kan?" Hinata mencoba menghibur Naruto. Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Hufffttt.. Iya deh. Ya sudah, ayo main Hina- _chan_. Sampai nanti, Sasuke, Sakura- _chan_." Naruto kembali berlari. Tapi kali ini ia menarik tangan Hinata agar gadis itu bisa berlari lebih cepat.

"Na.. _Matte_." Hinata yang ditarik hanya bisa berteriak kecil.

Sakura yang baru ditinggalkan oleh Naruto bagai kilat hanya bisa terbengong. "Naruto memang seperti itu ya?"

"Hn. Dasar si pirang itu." Sasuke hanya bisa menggerutu karena kelakuan teman sejak lahirnya yang kelewat semangat itu.

"Ya sudah, ayo masuk kelas Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke dan membawa anak laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam salah satu taman kanak-kanak.

" _Ikou_."

.

.

23 Maret 20XX, Tokyo-18 tahun yang lalu.

Sakura menatap sekolah dasar Tateyama, sekolah barunya, dengan semangat yang meluap. Ia kembali menatap pakaiannya. Kemeja merah yang melapisi kaus _baby pink_. Ia mengenakan rok mini hijau dan celana _legging_ hitam. Kakinya dibalut _flat shoes_ merah mengkilap. _**Tidak aneh.**_ Pikir Sakura

"Aku tidak sabar sampai di kelas." Sakura membenarkan poosisi ransel merahnya. "Ahhh.. Aku bernar-benar gugup." Walau berkata begitu ia tetap saja mengulas senyum lebar. Mereka berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah dan mulai mencari kelas mereka.

Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya diam tidak membalas. Tapi ia juga tersenyum walau tidak selebar Sakura. Pakaiannya tidak beda jauh dari Sakura. Kemeja biru bergaris hitam, kaus hitam, celana coklat, dan sepatu pantomfel coklat.

"Tapi sayang sekali kita tidak sekelas. Padahal aku ingin sekali sekelas dengan Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura mengeluh. Ia memajukan bibirnya kedepan. Wajah yang benar-benar lucu dan manis bagi Sasuke.

"Kau bisa menemuiku saat istirahatkan?" Sasuke memberikan pengertian.

"Tapi Sasuke- _kun_ sekelas dengan Naruto dan Hinata." Sakura jelas iri. "Aku ingin sekelas dengan Sasuke- _kun_." Ia kembali memasang wajah cemberut yang lucu.

"Iya." Sasuke membalas seadanya.

"Aku iri. Sasuke- _kun_ tidak boleh melupakanku walau kita beda kelas ya? Saat istirahat nanti aku akan ke kelas Sasuke- _kun_. Pasti."

"Iya, iya." Sasuke menahan tawanya.

"Ya sudah. Sampai nanti ya." Sakura melambai semangat dan masuk ke dalam kelasnya yang berada di sebelah kelas Sasuke.

"Dasar berisik." Walau berkomentar demi kian, Sasuke tetap saja tersenyum geli. Ia memasuki kelasnya sendiri untuk memulai hari pertamanya di sekolah baru.

.

.

16 September 20XX, Tokyo. 17 tahun yang lalu.

Beranjak di kelas dua, Sakura tetap selalu mengikuti kemanapun Sasuke pergi. Dan beruntung bagi Sakura, kali ini ia sekelas dengan anak laki-laki bungsu Uchiha itu. Hal ini jelas membuat Sakura selalu berada di dekat Sasuke kapanpun itu. Sasuke sendiri kelihatan tidak masalah, tapi tidak bagi beberapa gadis.

"Ne, Haruno- _chan_."

Sakura menoleh dan menatap beberapa gadis yang sekelas dengannya. Salah satunya Karin yang merupakan sepupu jauh Naruto. Sakura tersenyum. "Ada apa, Uzumaki- _chan_?"

"Bisa tidak kita tukaran tempat? Sudah sejak semester yang sebelumnya dan sebelumnya lagi kamu duduk di samping Sasuke- _kun_. Jadi ayo gantian. Kami juga ingin duduk di samping Sasuke- _kun_." Karin melipat tangan di depan dadanya dan menatap Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura bingung harus berkata apa. "Tapi Sasuke- _kun_ tidak masalah duduk denganku terus." Hanya itu yang bisa Sakura katakan.

Karin tidak bisa terus mempertahankan senyum yang sejak tadi dipasangnya. "Tapi aku ingin duduk di samping Sasuke- _kun_. Kamu tidak bisa terus egois seperti itu dong." Karin berbicara sebal.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin pindah. Aku juga masih ingin duduk di samping Sasuke- _kun_."

"Ap.."

"Hei, sudahlah kalian berdua." Shikamaru sebagai ketua kelas menengahi. "Kenapa tidak tanya Sasuke saja dia ingin duduk dengan siapa?" Usul si rambut Nanas itu.

"Baiklah." Sakura menyutujui. " _Ne_ , Sasuke- _kun_ , kau ingin duduk dengan siapa?"

Sasuke yang ditanya hanya diam. Tapi kemudian ia menghela nafas, mengetahui masalah ini tidak akan berakhir sampai ia memilih salah satu dari kedua gadis ini. "Sakura." Jawabnya pendek. Ia kembali menghadap depan untuk menyelesaikan bacaannya.

"Tuh, kau dengar kan, Uzumaki- _chan_?" Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Huh!"

.

.

22 Maret 20XX, Tokyo-16 tahun yang lalu.

Sakura membaca kembali daftar pembagian kelas di depannya. Wajahnya pias.

"Yeahhhh! Hina- _chan_ kita sekelas lagi." Naruto bersorak senang dan merangkul Hinata yang ada di sampingnya.

"Jangan bersorak begitu sementara aku dan Sai- _kun_ terpisah, _baka kinpatsu_." Ino mengomel sebal. Wajahnya tidak secantik yang biasanya.

"Kau tidak sadar kalau kamu sendiri itu pirang ya?" Naruto membalas ketus.

"Ga _kun_." Helaan kekecewaan seseorang karena tidak bisa sekelas dengan pujaan hatinya.

"Kau di kelas mana, Sasuke?"

"3-1." Jawab Sasuke pendek.

"Oh, kita sekelas. Ayo masuk." Shikamaru berniat menyeret Sasuke kalau saja tidak ada tangan kecil yang menahan lengan Uchiha itu.

"A.. Aku mau berbicara dengan Sasuke- _kun_ sebentar." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Shikamaru maupun Sasuke, gadis itu menyeret Sasuke menuju koridor lain yang lebih sepi.

"Umm.." Sakura menangkat wajahnya. Sedari tadi ia terus menghindar menatap wajah Sasuke. Ia baru menyadari wajah Sasuke lebih pucat dari biasanya. Juga lengan yang baru ditariknya terasa lebih kurus. Apa selama liburan ini Sasuke-nya makan dengan cukup dan benar? Pikiran ini mengganggu Sakura.

"Kau mau bicara apa?" Akhirnya Sasuke memecahkan keheningan. Ia menaikan alisnya dan menatap Sakura dengan manik _onyx_ nya.

"Kita tidak sekelas lagi." Sakura mengatakan kekecewaannya.

"Ya, lalu?"

"Ehmmm.." Sakura pura-pura berdehem. Ia lalu meringis kecil. "Aku kesal tapi mau bagaimana lagi ya? Jadi aku harap Sasuke- _kun_ tidak melupakanku."

"Hahhh.. Jangan berpikiran bodoh, Sakura. Kita masih satu sekolah, kelasmu hanya dua meter jauhnya dari kelasmu. Kamu masih bisa menghampiriku saat istirahat. Dan kamu masih maih ke rumahku setiap hari." Sasuke menyentil dahi Sakura pelan.

Sakura mengulaskan senyumnya mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Aku mengerti, Sasuke- _kun_. _Daisuki_." Sakura tertawa melihat semburat tipis di pipi Sasuke.

" _Baka_."

.

.

15 September 20XX, Tokyo-16 tahun yang lalu.

Sakura berjalan riang menuju kelas Sasuke yang ada di sebelah kelasnya. Ia melongok dari pintu kelas dan memanggil Sasuke. "Sasu_" Sakura menghentikan panggilannya ketika melihat bangku Sasuke dikelilingi banyak gadis.

Biasanya memang ada beberapa gadis yang mengelilingi Sasuke. Ino dan seorang gadis pirang lainnya misalnya. Atau Hinata dan kakak Gaara yang menjenguk adiknya yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Atau Karin yang tidak juga menyerah walau Sasuke selalu bersikap dingin.

Tapi gadis-gadis ini berbeda. Mereka seperti berebut Sasuke-nya. Iya, Sasuke milik Sakura sedang diperebutkan saat ini.

"Sasuke-kun, karena Fuma- _san_ sudah pindah artinya Sasuke-kun duduk sendirikan? Boleh tidak Hana duduk di sebelas Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Eh, Akina juga mau duduk di sebelah Sasuke- _kun_."

"Curang. Emi juga mau."

"Aku juga.."

"Waaa… Waaa.. Waa.." Dan sekeliling Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah seperti pasar karena para gadis-gadis yang memperebutkan siapa yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Berisik." Sasuke tiba-tiba berteriak marah. "Jangan ganggu aku. Pergi." Bentaknya.

Sakura yang awalnya khawatir akan gadis-gadis itu mendesah lega karena sikap dingin Sasuke walau akhir-akhir ini ia juga mendapat perlakuan yang sama. Tapi Sasuke tidak sampai membentaknya seperti tadi.

Setelah gadis-gadis itu menyingkir Sakura baru mendekati Sasuke. "Sasuke- _kun_ aku tidak melihat Naruto dan Hinata. Dimana mereka?" Tanya Sakura basa-basi.

"Tidak tahu." Sasuke menjawab ketus. Sebal karena Sakura malah menanyakan dua orang itu dan bukan tentang dirinya.

Sakura yang sadar Sasuke cemberut langsung terkikik. "Oh, Sasuke- _kun_ sudah makan? Hari ini aku bawa sandwich. Sasuke- _kun_ mau?" Sakura membuka kota bekalnya dan menunjukan beberapa potong sandwich berbagai isi pada Sasuke.

"Tomat." Sasuke menjawab pendek.

"Hihihi.." Sakura tertawa geli. "Aku sudah duga. Ini," gadis itu mengambil sandwich berisi tomat dan salmon lalu menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. "Aku sudah meminta _Kaa-chan_ menyiapakan yang isi tomat untuk Sasuke- _kun_."

"Enak?"

"Hn." Sasuke memakan sandwichnya dengan lahap. Sakura juga ikut menyantap sendwichnya.

.

.

13 Januari 20XX, Tokyo-15 tahun yang lalu.

Sakura mengintip melalu celah pintu. Jaket tebal merah besarnya tampak membuat tubuh kecil Sakura tenggelam. Pipinya merona karena cuaca dingin. "Sasuke- _kun_ , ayo pulang." Ajaknya pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang tadinya sedang melilitkan syal rajut hitam menghentikan gerakannya.

"Aku akan pulang dengan Ita- _nii_ hari ini."

"Oh, begitu? Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa besok ya, Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura tersenyum, walau begitu mata hijaunya tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaanya.

.

.

14 April 20XX, Tokyo-15 tahun yang lalu.

Sakura memeluk bentonya. Hari ini ia sudah berjuang dari pagi untuk membuat bento pertamanya itu, dengan harapan Sasuke akan memakannya lalu memujinya. Wajah Sakura bersemu memikirkan hal itu. Dengan cepat dibawa langkah kakinya menuju kelas Sasuke yang kini berada satu lantai di atas kelasnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_."

"Ah, Sakura maaf. Aku hari ini janji menemani Shikamaru makan dengan Hinata, Naruto, Gaara Temari- _nee_ dan Neji." Sasuke dengan cepat berlalu. Tanpa melihat ke belakang. Tanpa melihat wajah Sakura yang begitu tersakiti.

.

.

17 Oktober 20XX, Tokyo-15 tahun yang lalu.

Sakura tidak pernah menyerah walau sudah tujuh bulan lamanya Sasuke menghindarinya dengan sangat jelas. Menolak semua tawarannya, tidak pernah makan siang atau pulang bersama lagi. Bahkan menolak bertemu Sakura di rumah bengan berbagai alasan. Sakura tidak akan menyerah dengan semua itu. Tidak dengan Sasukenya.

Sakura berjalan mantap menuju kelas Sasuke dengan tas ransel merah di pundaknya. Kali ini ia yakin akan mengajak pulang Sasuke. "Sasuke- _kun_ , ayo pulang bersama." Sakura muncul dari pintu kelas Sasuke. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku ada tugas kelompok." Kembali Sasuke melenggang begitu saja tanpa memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang tampak terluka.

"Hei, Sasuke! Seharusnya kau_" Sakura sudah tidak bisa lagi mendengar apa yang akan Naruto katakan pada Sasuke. Ia terisak kecil sebelum kemudian mengahapus air matanya dan berjalan pulang sendirian.

.

.

18 Oktober 20XX, Tokyo-15 tahun yang lalu.

Sakura tidak pernah berhenti mencoba. Tidak akan. "Sa_"

"Maaf Sakura, aku akan makan bersama Kiba dan Shikamaru." Sasuke berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sakura.

.

.

19 Oktober 20XX, Tokyo-15 tahun yang lalu.

'Aku harap kali ini bisa.' Pikir Sakura penuh harap.

"Sasuke- _kun_ hari ini_"

Belum selesai Sakura berbicara Sasuke sudah berjalan pulang bersama Kiba, Shikamaru dan Naruto. Sekilas Sakura mendengar Naruto mengucapkan maaf dan ucapan sampai jumpa besok kepadanya.

'Tidak apa-apa Sakura. Masih ada hari esok.'

.

.

28 Maret 20XX, Tokyo-10 tahun yang lalu.

"Sasuke-kun, kamu ingat hari ini hari apa?"

Sakura masih saja mendekati Sasuke walau sudah nyaris lima tahun ia seolah tidak dianggap. Terkadang, ada perasaan di hati Sakura untuk menyerah, untuk berhenti mengejar Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi ingatan akan janjinya saat kanak-kanak dulu selalu menggagalkan niatnya.

"Memang hari apa?" Sasuke berujar malas. Kalau saja ia tidak duduk di sebelah Haruno ini, ingin sekali ia mendiamkan Sakura. Tapi jika tidak ditanggapi, gadis ini akan semakin menjadi dan Sakura tidak takut akan hukuman dari guru yang kini sedang mengajar di depan kelas. 'Bebal sekali sih, gadis ini.'

"Ehhhh… Sasuke-kun melupakan hari ulang tahunku? Jahatnya."

Sasuke meneguk ludah susah payah. Rasanya katup jantungnya terlambat menutup atau terbuka tadi. Ia remas tangannya yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku. "Aku lupa." Katanya pelan, berbisik.

"Apa?" Sakura bertanya, tidak mendengar perkataan Sasuke tadi.

"Aku lupa, kubilang. Sudah berhenti bicara atau si banci itu akan menghukumku." Sasuke memberikan tatapan tajam sebelum kembali menekuri buku pelajarannya.

'Apa sekarang aku sudah mulai tidak berarti lagi untukmu? Atau sudah sejak dulu?'

.

.

25 Desember 20XX, Tokyo-10 tahun yang lalu.

" **Sasuke-kun, Merry Chrismats."** Sakura mengirimkan pesan itu kepada Sasuke.

" **Aku orang budha, Sakura. Bukan orang Kristiani."** Jawaban itu dengan cepat masuk ke ponsel sakura.

Sakura meremas ponselnya, lalu membanting benda persegi itu ke atas kasur.

.

.

31 Desember 20XX, Tokyo-10 tahun yang lalu.

Setelah belajar dari pengalaman, Sakura akhirnya menemukan kesempatan dimana Sasuke tidak mungkin menolaknya.

" **Ayo pergi ke kuil di hari tahun pertama. \\(^.^)/"** Sakura mengetik pesan itu berserta emotikon lucu yang baru dipelajarinya. Maklum saja, Sakura tidak punya teman untuk berbagi hal baru karena sibuk memikirkan Sasukenya.

" **Aku pergi bersama keluarga** **ku** **. Maaf."**

Sakura tidak bisa untuk tidak menendang kloset di kamar mandinya. Kemudian ia mengaduh keras sekali dan harus menghabiskan tahun baru di atas tempat jari kakinya retak.

.

.

1 Maret 20XX, Tokyo-9 tahun yang lalu.

Sakura meremas tempat gulungan ijasah yang digenggamnya dengan gugup. Dalam hari ia terus mengulang kalimat doa pada Kami-sama. 'Semoga kali ini berhasil.' Selalu kalimat yang sama yang terus diulangnya sejak dulu.

"Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura berlari mendekati Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di bawah pohon Sakura yang mulai bertunas dan akan segera berbunga akhir bulan ini, atau awal bulan depan. Pemuda itu terlihat tampan dengan jas gakuran hitam dan syal kuning pemberian seseorang. Jelas karena warna itu bukan selera Uchiha.

"Hn."

" _Ano_.." Sakura memainkan rambutnya malu-malu. "Kalau boleh bisakah kamu memberikan kancing keduamu untukku?"

"Tidak."

"Eh? Na.. _Nande_?" Wajah Sakura berubah. Mimik wajahnya seolah baru menelan seribu jarum.

"Sudah kuberikan pada orang lain."

"Ap.. Kenapa kau tidak menungguku untuk memintanya? Kenapa kau tidak memberikannya padaku?" Sakura marah. Ia benar-benar sangat marah sekarang.

"Mana aku tahu kalau kamu mau itu." Ujar Sasuke kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Sakura yang meremas erat tempat ijasahnya. Wajah yang menunduk itu jelas terlihat sangat marah di mata semua orang. Tapi Sasuke jelas tidak perduli. Begitu pula dengan Sakura.

.

.

14 Februari 20XX, Tokyo-8 tahun yang lalu.

Sakura sudah menghabiskan enam jam kemarin hanya untuk satu kotak coklat pahit khusus untuk Sasukenya. Dan hal ini harus berhasil kalau tidak Sakura akan melompat dari gedung tingkat tiga SMA Sakurame hari ini juga.

"Sasuke- _kun_. Aku membuatkan coklat pahit untukmu. Ini." Sakura menyerahkan bingkisan kecil yang di bungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna biru tua dan dihias dengan pita merah. Berisi coklat berbentuk tomat yang tidak manis.

"Oh, terima kasih."

Sakura sudah berniat untuk melompat-lompat senang, jika saja Sasuke tidak meneruskan kata-katanya. "Taruh saja di tumpukan sampah itu." Ujarnya menunjuk sekantung besar tumpukan coklat.

Well, setidaknya ia berhasil memberikannya dan Sasuke menerima.

*Siangnya*

"Sasuke-kun ayo makan bersama?"

"Kau lagi.. Apa kau tidak punya teman ha?"

"Itu.." Sakura terdiam begitu saja menyaksikan Sasuke pergi dari hadapannya.

"Etoo.. Sakura-san, ingin makan bersama kami?" Hinata yang kebetulan menyaksikan hal itu menawarkan Sakura untuk makan bekal bersamanya dan Ino.

"Tidak butuh.." Sakura berpaling dengan dingin menolak ajakan Hinata.

.

.

25 Agustus 20XX, Tokyo-8 tahun yang lalu.

Entah bagaimana Sakura merasa hari ini akan berbeda. Ia sudah menyerah. Tidak benar-benar menyerah. Hanya saja, Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak mengucapkan selamat di hari ulang tahun dan tidak mengharapkan kado di hari ulang tahunya juga di hari _white days_.

Tapi berbeda dengan hari ini. Ini adalah libur musim panas, surga bagi para pelajar dan seharusnya ia bisa berkencan dengan Sasuke. Maka dari itu di sinilah Sakura sekarang. Di depan rumah Sasuke dengan terusan berlengan pendek sewarna bunga Matahari dan sandal berhak pendek berwarna coklat pasir.

Sakura menekan bel di samping pintu masuk utama kediaman Uchiha. Gerbang bergaya khas Jepang kuno itu perlahan terbuka dan memperlihatkan wanita cantik yang tampak anggun dengan balutan _yukata_ berwarna indigo.

"Ah, Sakura- _chan_. Lama sekali tidak berkunjung kemari." Uchiha Mikoto mendekati Sakura dan memeluk ringan tubuh gadis itu.

" _Gomenasai Baa-san_. _Eto_ , apa Sasuke- _kun_ ada?"

"Ah, gomen Sakura- _chan_. Sasuke sedang pergi ke luar. Apa Sakura- _chan_ ingin menunggu? Atau ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan?"

"Ah, tidak perlu _Baa-san_. Aku pulang saja. Lain kali aku akan kemari lagi. Permisi." Sakura menunduk kemudian berbalik pergi.

'Gagal lagi..'

.

.

3 Oktober 20XX, Tokyo-8 tahun yang lalu.

Hari ini Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah. Guru di kelasnya menatakan dia izin karena sakit. Sakura langsung bergegas pergi dari sekolah begitu bel berbunyi. Tujuannya? Jelas kediaman keluarga Uchiha.

Kamar Sasuke terletak di bagian barat rumah bergaya Jepang itu. Sakura sedang berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke sekarang. Di depan tadi dia bertemu Naruto dan Shikamaru. Sepertinya mereka berdua membolos sekolah untuk menjenguk Sasuke. Sakura tidak tahu kenapa mereka sampai membolos.

Sebenarnya, Sakura agak kecewa Sasuke tidak mengabarinya kemarin kalau dia sakit. Walau hari ini merupakan awal tahun ajaran baru, tetapi seharusnya Sasuke mengatakan padanya kalau dia sakit dan Sakura rela membolos demi menemani Sasuke. Walau akhir-akhir ini pemuda itu selalu bersikap dingin dan mengabaikannya.

Sakura sampai di depan pintu kamar Sasuke yang setengah terbuka. Sakura tidak langsung masuk karena ia ragu dan takut untuk menghadapi Sasuke. Ketika ia akan melangkah masuk, ia melihat siluet gadis berambut panjang berwarna pirang. Tapi itu bukan Ino yang selalu bersama Sasuke. Bukan Ino yang merupakan saingan masa kecilnya untuk mendapatkan Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_! Sedang apa kau? Cepat berbaring." Gadis itu berseru. "Kalau bukan karena Mikoto- _baa chan_ sedang pergi, aku malas sekali merawatmu!"

"Berisik Shion! Cepat ambilkan aku air minum." Sasuke memerintah seenaknya. Suaranya tampak serak dan tidak bertenaga.

"Hai.. Hai.. _Goshojin-sama_." Shion melangkah menuju pintu. Sakura gelagapan karena enggan bertemu gadis itu. Apalagi dalam keadaan seolah ia habis menguping mereka berdua.

"Ah, Sakura- _san_?! Ingin menjenguk Sasu- _kun_ ya? Masuk saja!" Shion agak mendorong Sakura agar masuk ke kamar Sasuke. Lalu gadis itu pergi begitu saja. Mau tak mau Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke dan masuk.

"Siapa?" Sasuke merubah posisi rebahannya dan menatap Sakura di ambang pintu. "Ah.. Kau.." Ujarnya sembari kembali mengambil posisi tidur.

"Ermmm… Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke- _kun_? Baik-baik saja?"

"Buruk.." Sasuke menjawab malas-malasan. "Kalau hanya ingin membicarakan itu lebih baik kau pulang saja.."

Sakura sakit hati. Ia merasa marah dan sedih di saat yang bersamaan. Sambil menahan tangisnya, dia berbalik dan beranjak pergi dari kamar Sasuke. "Kalau begitu aku pulang sekarang. Selamat tinggal, Uchiha- _san_."

Sasuke berbalik dan untuk pertama kalinya melihat bahu mungil Sakura yang terlihat rapuh. Apakah begini rasanya ditinggalkan?

*Kosong*

Sakura tidak ingat kapan Sasuke mulai menjauhinya. Dia juga sudah tidak ingat semua tentang Sasuke. Mulai hari ini… Haruno Sakura akan selamanya melupakan Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

18 April 20XX, Tokyo-7 tahun yang lalu.

Sakura tidak pernah mengalami jatuh cinta dengan benar. Nyaris lima belas tahun waktunya ia habiskan untuk mencintai pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Jadi ketika ia ditembak oleh seorang siswa dari kelasnya, tanpa perduli pada apapun, Sakura menerima pernyataan cinta pemuda itu. Sakura menerimanya, kemudian meyesal melakukannya.

.

.

19 Mei 20XX, Tokyo-7tahun yang lalu.

Sakura sudah satu bulan lamanya berkencan dengan Sasori. Pemuda baik hati yang begitu romantis. Pria yang mengerti dirinya dan mau menerima dirinya walau Sakura yakin pemuda itu tahu ia tidak mencintainya. Sakura mulai merasa suka pada pemuda _babyface_ bersurai merah itu.

Sampai..

Uchiha Sasuke suatu hari menghubunginya dan mengatakan ingin bertemu.

Sudah nyaris setengah tahun Sakura menolak bertemu Sasuke. Sejak Oktober tahun lalu ia selalu menghindari pemuda emo itu. Sakura bahkan merasa ia mulai melupakan Sasuke.

Tapi Sasuke masih sama. Masih sepucat dulu. Matanya masih sehitam dan sememikat dulu. Rambutnya masih gelap walau sudah dipangkas pendek. Yang lebih utama. Sasuke masih seperti dulu, dingin, tenang, dan seolah rapuh namun tidak tergoyahkan.

"Uchiha- _san_." Sakura menyapa dengan dingin.

"Sakura." Sasuke mendekat. Lalu dalam seperkian detik yang terasa bagaikan _slow motion_ , Sasuke memeluk erat Sakura. Merengkuh gadis musim semi itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Sa… Uchiha- _san_.. Apa maksudnya ini?" Sakura mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Namun usahanya itu berakhir sia-sia. Sasuke masih memeluknya erat tanpa bergeming.

"Anggap saja ini kebohongan.." Sasuke kembali berbicara setelah lima belas menit terdiam memeluk Sakura. "Anggap saja aku sedang berbohong. Aku mencintaimu Sakura. Sudah sejak kita kecil. Aku selalu berpikir nantinya kau akan menjadi Istriku. Lalu kita akan memiliki anak, menjadi keluarga bahagia, kau, aku, dan anak kita." Sakura bisa merasakan liquid hangat menetes di atas kepalanya.

Sasuke menangis. Hanya menangis namun ia tidak terisak sama sekali.

"Aku selalu menyukai bagaimana kau memanggilku. Aku menyukai bagaimana kau selalu berada di sampingku, menemaniku setiap harinya. Bahkan walau aku selalu mengira aku akan mati esok, aku tetap memikirkan bagaimana melihatmu dalam balutan pengantin, menghampiriku dan menjadi milikku."

"Jadi. Ketika aku menangis sendirian dalam penderitaan yang tidak bisa kumengerti, aku selalu mengingatmu. Anggap kata-kataku ini omong kosong." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, ia ganti mencengkram bahu Sakura dan menatap mata hijau berkaca-kaca milik Sakura. "Maukah kau kembali padaku?"

"Na.. _Nande_?" Sakura tidak bisa menahan isak tangisnya. "Kenapa kau baru mengatakan hal ini setelah aku berhasil melupakanmu, Sasuke?"

"Kalau aku berkata karena usiaku sudah delapan belas tahun, apa kau akan tertawa?"

"Aku akan marah!" Sakura memukuli bahu bidang Sasuke tanpa tenaga. "DASAR BODOH! TENTU SAJA AKU AKAN KEMBALI PADAMU JIKA KAU YANG MEMINTANYA!" Sakura menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke tertawa. Setelah delapan tahun Sakura berhenti melihat dan mendengar Uchiha Sasuke tertawa, kebahagiaan seolah mendatangi Sakura melihat tawa Sasuke yang begitu lepas dan tampak bahagia.

.

.

29 Februari 20XX, Tokyo-6 tahun yang lalu.

Akhirnya terjadi. Sekenario terburuk dalam hidup Sakura.

Sasuke mencampakannya. Mengatakan bahwa apa yang terjadi setahun lalu adalah kebohongannya, dustanya, kekejamannya. Ia mengaku hanya mempermainkan Haruno Sakura untuk kesenangan pribadinya. Ia mengakui semua itu dengan wajah sepucat kertas.

Sakura menyerah. Dia hanya mendengar semua perkataan jahat Sasuke dalam diam. Dia tidak menangis, berteriak, ataupun pingsan seperti yang sudah Sakura perkirakan sebelumnya jika Sasuke meminggalkannya. Tidak ada apaun. Hanya perasaan hampa dan kosong seperti gelas tanpa air, bumi tanpa udara, dan kehidupan tanpa cahaya.

"Aku mengerti." Sakura mengakhiri semua dengan dua kata itu, lalu seminggu kemudian ia pergi ke Nagoya untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya. Perduli setan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Universitas terbaik di Nagoya sudah menunggunya untuk menjadi salah satu mahasiswa di sana.

.

.

Sakura pindah ke Nagoya bersama orang tuanya. Ia memutuskan kontak dengan semua orang yang ada di Tokyo. Terutama Uchiha Sasuke. Dia menjalani kehidupan kuliahnya dengan baik. Bergaul, memiliki teman, dekat dengan beberapa pria, berkencan, dan tentu saja belajar sebagai salah satu calon dokter.

Sakura berkencan dengan Sasori yang ternyata satu universitas dengannya. Pemuda itu kembali menyatakan cintanya dan kembali diterima oleh Sakura. Kemudian, kehidupan Haruno Sakura terasa jauh lebih baik tanpa Uchiha Sasuke. Seolah sedari awal memang tidak ada Sasuke dalam kehidupannya.

Dalam empat tahun Sakura menyelesaikan jenjang S1nya. Ia kemudian kembali melanjutkan studinya sembari bekerja lapangan di salah satu rumah sakit umum di Nagoya. Sakura akan baik-baik saja jika tidak ada telephon di malam ulang tahunya yang ke 24.

.

.

"Jadi.. Umm.. Sakura- _san_?" Kau mendengarkanku kan?"

"Uhhh.. Ya.. Ermm.. Maaf, tadi kau berbicara tentang apa?" Sakura meminta maaf tidak memperhatikan Matsuri yang sedang berbicara kepadanya.

"Apa Sakura- _san_ sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Emm.. Entahlah.. Hanya saja aku merasa ada yang tidak beres. Seperti ada bagian dari diriku yang hilang atau semacamnya."

Matsuri terkejut. "EH? Apa Sakura- _san_ sedang sakit? Ingin pergi ke dokter?" Katanya khawatir.

"Pfffttt.. Kita kan juga dokter, Matsuri." Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Ah, benar." Matsuri merona merah. "Kenapa Sakura- _san_ tidak pulang dan beristirahat saja?"

"Kalau begitu aku pulang ya?"

"Um.. Hati-hati di jalan."

Sakura berjalan melintasi trotoar yang sepi. Sedikit salju masih tersisa di sudut-sudut jalan. Aroma musim dingin khas Nagoya yang membekukan. Sakura berjalan sembari sesekali memperhatikan pertokoan yang sepi. Lalu ponsel di kantung mantelnya bergetar.

"Ah," Sakura berseru kecil, mengangkat teleponnya sembali kembali berjalan menyusuri jalan.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , apa ini Haruno Sakura?"

"Ya?"

"Ah, Sakura- _chan_. Ini aku, Naruto?! Masih ingatkan?"

"Ahhh! Naruto.. Ya.. Ya.. Tentu saja. Ada apa kau tiba-tiba menghubungiku?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengabarimu tentang Sasuke."

Antusias segera menghilang dari suara Sakura. "Ohh.."

"Sasuke… Hahhh.." Naruto berhenti sejenak, menghembuskan nafas berat. "Dia meninggal siang ini."

Sakura merasa tuli. Ia menjatuhkan ponselnya begitu saja ke jalan. Suara Naruto samar-samar memanggilnya dari speaker ponselnya. Dalam lima detik yang terasa begitu lama, Sakura memungut ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan Naruto.

"Ah, begitu.. Aku turut berbela sungkawa, Naruto. Aku tahu Sasuke sahabatmu yang paling dekat."

"Sebenarnya, Sakura- _chan_. Aku harap kau mau datang ke pemakamannya besok. Aku akan mengirimu rinciannya kalau kau bersedia datang." Suara Naruto terdengar sama di telinga Sakura.

"Umm.. Baiklah, aku akan datang." Dan panggilan itu berakhir begitu saja.

.

.

Setelah dua jam menaiki pesawat, Sakura tiba di rumah kediaman Uchiha dengan terusan hitam. Suasana berkabung melingkupi kediaman besar itu. Sakura sudah menyapa keluarga Uchiha. Menyampaikan bela sungkawanya dan mengatakan betapa ia kehilangan Sasuke. Hanya dibibir, karena saat ini hatinya sekeras batu.

"Ah, Sakura- _chan_. Kau benar-benar datang." Naruto menghampirinya. Dengan gadis indigo yang terlihat sama sembabnya seperti Mikoto. Sepertinya gadis itu banyak menangis, karena biar bagaimanapun Sasuke merupakan sepupu jauhnya.

"Sakura- _san_." Hinata hanya menyapanya dengan suara lemah.

"Naruto… dan Hinata." Sakura lelah, karena penerbangannya, Karena situasi kelabu ini, dan karena hatinya yang sekeras batu.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar kalau kau tidak sibuk.. Ayo." Naruto membimbingnya, membawa Sakura menuju halaman belakang yang lebih sepi. Hinata yang ditinggal hanya bisa menatap bahu Sakura dengan iba. Padahal Sakura menarasa tidak ada yang perlu dikasihani darinya.

Di jalan menuju taman belakang, ia dan Naruto bertemu Ino. Gadis itu terlihat sama sedihnya dengan Hinata. Disampingnya Ada Sai. Tidak seperti biasanya, pria itu terlihat sedih dan acak-acakan. Naruto juga cukup berantakan, tapi ia berpenampilan pantas dan terlihat lebih tegar.

"KAU!" Ino menjerit ketika melihatnya. "Untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Ino, tenanglah, Sakura hanya ingin melepas Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya. Sama seperti kita, dia juga memiliki hak." Sai mencoba menenangkan Ino.

"Tapi Sai- _kun_. Gadis ini tidak tahu semua yang Sasuke rasakan selama sepuluh tahun ini. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana pengorbanan Sasuke." Ino menangis, terisak di pelukan Sai. "Aku tidak terima ia muncul di sini. Di acara pemakaman Sasuke."

Sakura merasa marah, tapi dia juga bingung dengan perkataan Ino. Jadi, ketika Naruto menuntun dia, Sakura hanya bisa diam mengikuti. Naruto mendudukkan Sakura di atas kursi panjang. Memberikan secangkir ocha hangat yang Sakura pegang di atas pangkuannya.

"Mungkin ini akan berat untuk Sakura- _chan_. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu. Sebenarnya Sasuke meninggal karena penyakit jantung yang dideritanya. Kau tahu soal golongan darah AB negative yang dimiliki Sasuke kan? Hal itu membuat Sasuke sulit mendapat donor jantung yang sesuai." Naruto memulai pembicaraan dengan omong kosong, menurut Sakura.

"Dia mengetahuinya sejak kelas tiga sekolah dasar. Mungkin Sakura- _chan_ tidak tahu. Sasuke memaksaku untuk tidak memberitahumu tentang itu." Naruto memberikan jeda di sini. Ia melihat wajah Sakura yang tetap datar dan dingin. "Sejak saat itu Sasuke agak berubah."

Tentu Sakura menyadarinya. Sasuke berubah menjauhinya sejak awal masuk kelas tiga sekolah dasar. Membuat gadis itu bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukannya sehingga Sasuke menjauhinya.

"Aku tahu Sasuke menjauhimu, jadi kutanyakan padannya. Dia bilang 'Aku tidak ingin Sakura tahu tentang penyakitku. Dia bisa sedih, bahkan lebih sedih dari aku sendiri, Dobe.' Aku tertawa ketika dia mengatakan hal itu, tapi aku tahu kalau itu benar. Jadi, aku merahasiakannya darimu. Shikamaru, Hinata, Ino, semuanya diminta diam oleh Sasuke. Dan kami menurutinya."

"Mungkin kamu tidak tahu, tapi Sasuke selalu berusaha untuk tetap sehat dan kuat didepanmu. Dia meminum semua obat yang tidak terkira jumlahnya, hanya untuk sedikit menambah usianya. Dokternya, yang juga nenekku, mengatakan Sasuke tidak akan bertahan lebih dari 17 tahun hidupnya."

"Jadi Sasuke takut untuk membuatmu terluka. Walau, dia sangat menyukaimu, Sakura- _chan_. Aku sering menginap untuk menemaninya. Dia selalu mengigau di tengah malam, berteriak kesakitan sembari menangis dan memanggil namamu. Jujur saja, melihatnya membuatku sakit juga."

"Karena kau tahu kan, aku sudah menganggap Sasuke seperti saudaraku sendiri. Lalu ketika dia masih bertahan ketika berusia tujuh belas, Sasuke merasa dia melihat sepercik harapan untuk hidup. Dan lagi donor yang tepat sudah ditemukan juga."

Sakura ingat, ketika Sasuke mengajaknya kembali di awal musim seminya yang ke delapan belas.

"Tapi ternyata donor itu gagal didapatkan walau Sasuke sudah mempersiapkan segalanya selama setahun. Kau tahu Sakura-chan? Satu tahun itu adalah satu tahun paling bahagia bagi Sasuke sejak ia tahu kalau ia menderita penyakit jantungnya itu."

"Dan setelah itu kau pergi. Sasuke terus berjuang selama enam tahun terakhir ini dengan berbagai teknologi pengganti jantung. Tapi tetap saja itu tidak cukup dan pada akhirnya dia harus kehilangan nyawanya."

Sakura terdiam mendengar semua itu. Lalu, dengan suaranya yang serak dia berbicara. "Lalu kenapa? Untuk apa kau menceritakan semua itu?" Katanya dingin. Hatinya sudah beku. Sudah menjadi batu sejak ia mendengar bahwa Sasuke meningal. Sudah menjadi dingin sejak perjalanannya dari Nagoya ke Tokyo. Sudah tidak lagi penuh perasaan seperti dulu sejak ia memasuki kediaman Uchiha.

Sudah bukan hatinya lagi sejak Sasuke mencampakannya enam tahun lalu.

"Aku tidak meminta Sakura- _chan_ mengerti. Aku hanya ingin Sakura- _chan_ tahu saja. Soalnya Sasuke tahu semua pendetitaan Sakura- _chan_ selama ini."

Tahu apa Uchiha satu itu?

"Dia mengatakan bahwa dia menyesal tidak bisa hidup lebih lama untuk menepati janji masa kecil kalian."

Kenapa pula si brengsek itu ingat hal bodoh itu?

"Dia bilang andai saja dia bisa hidup lebih lama, dia akan melamar Sakura- _chan_ dan membentuk keluarga bahagia denganmu."

Omong kosong apa ini?

"Sasuke bilang, Maaf, karena aku kau menderita selama dua puluh tahun. Dia bilang maaf pernah menjanjikan hal yang tidak mungkin ditepatinya. Lalu, maaf tidak bisa disampingmu."

Perduli apa si bodoh itu dengan perasaanku?

"Yang terakhir, Sasuke menyesal karena hidupnya menjadi seperti itu. Dia tidak ingin mati, kalau bisa dia ingin selalu bersamamu. Menghabiskan masa SMP dengan baik. Berpacaran selama masa SMA. Kemudian bertunangan di masa Kuliah. Dan kemudian menikahimu."

Kenapa dia yang harus menyesal?

"Sakura- _chan_. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan hal itu. Kau tahu, Sasuke juga selalu mencintaimu. Sama besar dengan cintamu padanya. Bahkan, dia rela mengorbankan saat-saat terakhirnya untuk terus berjuang demi sepercik harapan yang tidak ada."

"Ah, aku ingin memberikan ini." Naruto merogoh saku celananya dan mengelurkan dua benda kecil yang sekarang ada di genggamannya. Naruto memberikan benda itu kepada Sakura yang menatapnya pilu. Benda itu adalah kancing.

"Itu adalah kancing kedua milik Sasuke." Selesai mengatakan hal itu, Naruto beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Sakura menatap kancing itu dengan sedih. Air mata kembali menetes dari pelupuk matanya. "Apa kau tidak bisa melepaskanku? Tidak bisakah aku lepas darimu, Sasuke?"

END

* * *

Fanfic yang saya tulis di bangku SMA. Entah kenapa malas sekali saya upload hingga ketika saya menemukan file lama ini ketika bersih-bersih(?) folder lama. Maaf soal typonya. Saya tidak sempat mengecek ulang terlalu detail, hanya sekedar membaca sekilas. Maaf kalau semua karakter di sini jadi sangat OOC dan menyebalkan. Saya sengaja. Hahaha #bercanda.

RnR. Saya menerima segala jenis kritik dan saran. Terima kasih juga sudah mau membaca fic gaje ini (jika memang ada).

salam,

Hiruma Enma 01


End file.
